


Overload

by 19dayskink, Elaine (LumCheng)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Porn, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine
Summary: Prompt was: foursome with all 4 guys---That's when he noticed Zheng Xi's hands carressing his arm, Mo's hands on his back, and He Tian's hands on his thighs, all of them stroking slowly, comforting him, and he could vaguely hear He Tian's voice telling him that he wanted him to always remember this. Fuck, like he'd ever forget, ever.Fuck! And then he smiled, almost laughed, but it hurt, so he closed his eyes and rode out the pain, waiting until it was manageable.
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> (we actually received this request from 2 different anons. this was obviously screaming for some DP, so we included it as well. here they're in their 20s and already have an established poly relationship to make things easier.  
> happy reading, M & Elaine~)

It was dark outside. Midnight had long passed. The sky was cloudy, the night was cold.  
In the small cottage beside the forest, encased by mountains and rivers, four young men had just gone to bed.

After a long day of hiking, they lay there in their king-size bed, sighing and tossing and turning and trying to find a comfortable position.  
There was enough room for everyone, but sometimes Mo and Jian Yi, who were always in the middle, just needed more room to breathe and come to rest.

Time passed by, seconds, minutes, hours.  
And Mo was still wide awake. Judging by the even breathing, the others were already asleep.  
Hands behind his head, he stared up to the ceiling, trying to count the planks in the darkness, when suddenly Jian Yi rolled over and draped an arm around his chest.

He smiled and placed his right hand on his friend's shoulder, painting invisible patterns on the smooth skin.  
Jian Yi breathed deep and then – "You not asleep yet?"  
The words came low and slurred, with a hint of hoarseness. It shot right up to Mo's groin.

Without thinking any further, he rolled them over until Jian Yi was lying underneath him, back to mattress. Mo smirked and enforced pressure on Jian Yi's crotch, just enough to let him recognize what he was up to.

The smaller one stared at him with eyes that said _"Now? Are you serious?"_ – but Mo was dead serious. And soon there were kissing noises filling the air of the small bedroom, mixed with their low panting and steady, even breathing from He Tian and Zheng Xi.

There was some rustling under the sheets, Mo kicking impatiently until both their shorts were at the foot end of the bed and out of the way for the rest of the night.  
Reluctantly Jian Yi spread his legs, so Mo could lay between them. His body tensed and he felt slightly nervous, like always when they were about to have sex.

With a slow movement Mo grabbed the blanket and dragged it towards himself, draped it over his shoulders, before he bent down to kiss Jian Yi again.  
He stroked the outside of his thighs, then grabbed them firmly to press the knees up to Jian Yi's chest.

It was only then, that Mo realized he needed lube. Lots of it. (Experience had told him that.) And with a frustrated sigh he got up again and reached over He Tian's sleeping form to get the small, white tube from the nightstand drawer.  
Only that He Tian wasn't sleeping anymore. He grabbed Mo's arm and propped on his elbow, seeming amused.

"You and Jian Yi? Again? Now, this is not fair, Momo..."

He let go of the arm and sat up in bed, the blanket slid down into his lap, revealing that he was sleeping naked.

"How about going for this little scenario we've recently talked about?"

Neither Mo nor Jian Yi had to ask, what He Tian was talking about. They knew all too well.  
Mo shot Zheng Xi a glance, but the young man was still asleep and he shrugged, moving away from Jian Yi.

"Fine. If Yi wants it..."

But Jian Yi just smirked – yes, he knew what was going to happen now. And he was more than ready for this. After all it was him, who suggested it in the first place.  
Because he loved the burning stretch of something just too-fucking-big sliding into his ass, and the rush of adrenaline, when he wasn't sure he could handle it.

He Tian sat naked at the end of the bed, directing the show, just the way he liked it. Jian Yi knew He Tian got almost as much pleasure out of being in control as from the sex itself. The ash blond glanced up at him, smiled seductively, and turned back to the task at hand: blowing Mo, who was groaning and rolling his head back and forth on the pillow. His hands knotted in Jian Yi's silky strands, and his hips flexed up over and over, trying to get his cock deeper into Jian Yi's mouth. He had a nice cock, longer than Jian Yi's, thinner than He Tian's, more protruding veins than Zheng Xi's.  
Jian Yi tongued it and chuckled when Mo whimpered, froze, and came in his mouth. He tasted pretty good, too. 

Jian Yi sat up on his heels and grinned at He Tian while Mo caught his breath. He Tian leaned forward and took Jian Yi's mouth in a kiss, a smug look in his eyes.

"Scoot over", He Tian said to Mo before pushing on Jian Yi's hip. "And you—get on your stomach."

Jian Yi stretched out on his front, his hard cock rubbing tantalizingly against the sheets as he got comfortable. He Tian's long fingers ran over his back and down his side, helping him settle into place. Jian Yi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning his head to the side to watch Mo stroke his own cock.

He Tian spread Jian Yi's legs apart, moving between them. Jian Yi reached out with his left hand to run up and down Mo's thigh, circling near his groin and then trailing back down, as he waited for whatever He Tian was going to do, to begin.

All that ruckus finally woke up Zheng Xi, who sat up yawning, rubbing his eyes.  
"You're at it again?", he groaned, taking in the scene. "Do you ever get enough?"  
The other three just laughed and Zheng Xi sighed, scooting closer. He was probably no better.

"Now where were we?", He Tian's warm palm grasped the left side of Jian Yi's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Jian Yi shuddered in anticipation as the cooler air brushed against his exposed hole, and He Tian ran a lubed finger over it a few times before twisting it in up to the second knuckle. Jian Yi gasped and thrust back. 

He Tian grunted and slapped his ass hard. "Patience, princess."

Jian Yi half-laughed, half-shouted as the shock of pain shot from his ass to his cock, and then up his spine, making his whole body clench in surprise. He Tian's hand rubbed soothingly over where he'd no doubt left a nice handprint, finger fucking Jian Yi's ass with his other hand, saying sarcastically: "Why don't you be polite and help out Xixi? Stop thinking about getting your ass fucked for once."

Zheng Xi slipped it out of his boxers and Jian Yi laughed breathlessly. "Fuck polite, I sucked Momo off already, and fuck my ass." He Tian spanked him again, making him jolt, and Jian Yi reached out to wrap his hand around Zheng Xi's cock, pumping it, his hand slackening on it, as he pushed back for more. A low groan hummed in his throat on his exhale. 

He Tian pulled on Jian Yi's hip, indicating without sound that Jian Yi should move up to his knees. Letting go of the cock in his hand, Jian Yi complied, getting onto his elbows and knees, deepening the thrust of He Tian's fingers.

"Fuck, that's hot," Zheng Xi muttered, getting up on his knees too, positioning himself so that his cock hung heavy and dark in front of Jian Yi's face. He threaded his hands into the ash blond hair, and one hand trailed down to caress Jian Yi's jaw. He ran his thumb over Jian Yi's lips. "Such a great mouth. Fuck."

Jian Yi licked his lips and opened them in invitation. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste and weight of Zheng Xi's dick, and the rapid thrusting of the fingers. He Tian's free hand roamed over Jian Yi's back and ass, and then down between Jian Yi's legs to jerk on his hard cock. And God was he hard. Every time He Tian thrust into his ass, his cock jerked, and he could feel the slide of precum down the shaft.

He Tian handed the lube to Mo, withdrew his fingers and pushed on Jian Yi's hip, indicating he should roll over. Jian Yi got down from his knees, and rolled over onto his back. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were unfocused.  
He Tian smirked and ran a hand up and down Jian Yi's torso. He then glanced over at Mo, who just put the tube aside, before leaning over and nuzzling Jian Yi's face. 

Jian Yi took a deep breath, smelling Mo's shampoo and sweat. He ran his hands down the redhead's back and around to tease his cock. "You're so hard. I want you inside me."

"Patience," He Tian muttered, then pressed a kiss to Jian Yi's lips. He said almost softly: "Are you excited? You still want this?"

Jian Yi nodded vigorously, licking his lips, and grinning. He Tian kissed him, pressing his tongue into Jian Yi's mouth. It tasted like cherry juice and pot. Jian Yi grabbed a handful of dark hair and deepened the kiss, grasping He Tian's cock with his other hand, and jerking him rapidly. 

He Tian continued the kiss for a long time, until Jian Yi was feeling mildly insane between the warm, slippery mouth and the hard cock in his hand. He Tian broke free, prying Jian Yi's hand loose from his hair, and pushing him away from his cock. "Enough."

Jian Yi was panting, but he knew that that was an order, and he didn't want this over before it was done. He Tian was back to director mode, despite his leaking cock, guiding Mo into position. "Lay on your back here. Yeah, like that."

Jian Yi scooted over so that Mo could lay out completely, his head on the pillow and his legs spread a bit toward the opposite corners at the bottom of the bed.  
He Tian bent down to kiss Mo, before turning to Jian Yi again, "Now, straddle Momo, but look at me."

He Tian knelt in between Mo's legs, keeping his hand on Jian Yi's body as he maneuvered to straddle his hips. Zheng Xi watched the whole show with dark eyes, idly stroking his cock. He knew what was about to happen and licked his lips in anticipation.  
He Tian's hands mapped down Jian Yi's chest, sliding over his hips, and down to his ass. He got close enough to kiss, his lips touching Jian Yi's, and then he spread Jian Yi's ass. 

Jian Yi closed his eyes, and felt the tip of Mo's cock against his asshole; he took a deep breath, let it out, and let his knees down a little. He Tian's lips sucked on Jian Yi's tongue, as the head of Mo's dick pushed into him. Jian Yi moaned, letting gravity pull him down onto the redhead's hard cock as He Tian kissed him, rubbing his ass cheeks and pushing them together, increasing the friction as Jian Yi slid down. 

Jian Yi held onto He Tian's arms for balance, firm muscles rippling under his palms, as he fucked himself on Mo's cock. It was warm, smooth. He Tian's mouth moved to Jian Yi's neck, and he shuddered at the tingling, hot breath on his sensitive skin.

He closed his eyes, still riding the cock in his ass, and let He Tian's mouth mark him—teeth nipping along his collar bone, biting down on his nipples, sucking along his stomach— making him gasp and suck in a breath. Jian Yi slid his hands into He Tian's hair, and froze when he felt another face against his torso - and then hot, moist air near the head of his cock. "God, Xixi, please," he begged, needing to be sucked, and clenched his ass on Mo's dick.

He didn't have to ask twice. Zheng Xi's mouth was there, warm and wet, and sucking, and God, so fucking good. It didn't take long, just a few seconds, and Jian Yi felt his balls draw up, and he pushed on the brunette's head, eager to come. He'd been hard so long – he just needed a release – but He Tian interfered, wrapped his hand around the base of Jian Yi's cock, pressed with his thumb, and cut off hope of orgasm. 

"Please, He Tian—" Jian Yi whimpered, pushing on Zheng Xi's head again. He grabbed his own balls, pulling them down in a mixed message. He felt like he'd die if he didn't shoot, but he remembered when Mo thrust up into his ass again that he wanted it to keep going. He didn't want it to be over yet.

He Tian chuckled and Zheng Xi pulled off wetly, ducking his head down to lick the balls in Jian Yi's hand, running his tongue over Jian Yi's fingers, too. "God, you're so spoiled", he mumbled bemused, running his hands up Jian Yi's sides and following them to kiss his lips.  
Mo ran a hand over Jian Yi's back and thrust upward again, managed to hit his prostate, which made him squirm, sending a bright sensation coursing from his ass up his spine. He shuddered and gasped, "Fuck!" He bit his lip and gritted out, "Fuck patience. Do it now, He Tian."

Zheng Xi moved out of the way and He Tian lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say more. Jian Yi knew that nothing he did or said would make him move any faster. He Tian had explained to him back then, when they first brought it up, that He Tian would be the ultimate authority on when and how Jian Yi would be double fucked. It was the only way he'd agreed to the whole thing.

Mo was moaning and twitching under him. Jian Yi slowed down, but that only seemed to prompt Mo to grab Jian Yi's hips and fuck him harder, which—fuck—felt amazing. Jian Yi blinked hard, trying to remember why he would want Mo to stop.

Then He Tian's hand was on his hip, and his voice was soft, but still authoritatively: "You have to stop..."

Jian Yi whimpered when Mo pumped twice more and then halted completely. His dick was jolting with his heartbeat, and he wanted to rub a hand over it soothingly, but thought he might just come if he touched himself at all. So Jian Yi refrained. 

He Tian blinked before leaning forward and kissing Mo passionately. Then he broke away, whispering: "Careful now", and pushed on Jian Yi's chest. "Lean back, rest against his chest."

It was awkward trying to get into the position He Tian wanted. Jian Yi had to move his legs forward, and squirm around on Mo's cock, before leaning back, allowing He Tian to guide him until he was lying fully on the redhead's torso, with his cock still firmly up his ass. Jian Yi wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable, but He Tian shook his head when Mo gasped and grabbed Jian Yi's biceps. 

"Hold still. It's a tight angle", He Tian said, running his hands over Jian Yi's chest and stomach, down between his legs to fondle where Mo's dick pushed into him. "And you're pretty fucking tight." 

Jian Yi shuddered. A tight angle. Fuck, yeah, he could tell He Tian how tight the angle was. He shivered as he concentrated on the pull at his ass, and imagined it getting tighter when He Tian—

"Cold!", Jian Yi gulped, as He Tian squeezed the lube straight onto his ass. Mo hissed from behind him, as the cold liquid touched his balls. 

"It'll warm up", He Tian said softly, and then kissed Jian Yi, while he held onto He Tian's shoulders, and kissed him back. His fingers rubbed the lube around his ass, tentatively pressing against his hole, until one finger slid in alongside the dick already in him. Jian Yi tightened all over, and Mo massaged Jian Yi's arms where he held onto him, his breathing harsh against Jian Yi's hair. 

"Relax", He Tian murmured. "That's a good boy", he said softly against Jian Yi's ear as his ass released its hold and he was able to add a second finger, twisting them both around slowly, rubbing against Mo's throbbing dick inside.

Jian Yi fought the urge to buck. He Tian kissed his lips again then pulled back and removed the fingers he'd pushed inside. He moved down between the redhead's spread legs and pushed Jian Yi's knees up. "Hold him open", he said, not taking his eyes off Jian Yi's ass as Mo moved his hands from his arms to his knees, pulling him up and wide. 

"Nice", He Tian said, smirking, running his fingers over Jian Yi's ass and the backs of his thighs. "Are you ready? Do you want to feel my hard cock shoved in next to his?"

Jian Yi shivered and nodded. He Tian's eyes flared with heat, and his attention turned to where Mo's cock went into Jian Yi's ass. He lowered his head and gently kissed Jian Yi's balls, his thighs, and the cheeks of his ass, before returning to press his lips against Jian Yi's balls again. 

The blond reached down to touch He Tian's hair and shuddered when He Tian nuzzled the insides of his thighs, dragging a wet tongue over sensitive skin. "He Tian," he started, his voice thick and deep. "Please..."

He Tian looked up, his expression warm and open. Jian Yi smiled and let his head fall back down, staring up at the wooden ceiling as He Tian kissed his balls again.  
Zheng Xi let go of his own cock and reached for Jian Yi's hand, bringing it up to his lips, gently kissing the back of his fingertips.

The realization of what was about to happen, made his breath catch in his throat. Jian Yi broke into a sweat as adrenaline released in his system. He shivered, nipples erect, and felt the exciting coil of fear in his stomach. He lifted his head and looked at He Tian kneeling between his legs, studying him intently. The question didn't have to be vocalized. Jian Yi nodded. _Do it_ , he said with his eyes. _Fuck yeah, do it._

He kept his eyes locked on He Tian's face as seconds raced by, as He Tian lined his cock up with Jian Yi's ass, as he forced a thick thumb inside and, fuck, _lifted and pressed_ , and Jian Yi's cock shrunk with the exquisite shock of it, the burn that pulsed through his lower body, the stretch that was too much, and fuck so overwhelming.

"You can do it, come on", He Tian said calmly and Jian Yi wanted to believe him. "You're okay."

Jian Yi' squeezed Zheng Xi's hand, his heart hammering fast and loud in his chest and he couldn't breathe, he struggled to get in a breath, but couldn't get a deep one, just gasps and _fuck it hurt_ , and it pulsed sharply through him, on and on and on, and he didn't think—it wasn't—it couldn't—too fucking much—and he'd have to—oh fucking God—

Jian Yi yelled, his body flexing and tightening as He Tian pushed inside, the head of his dick finally in, and Jian Yi's whole body burned with the intrusion. He felt his ass convulsing, and he blinked the sweat out of his eyes, trying to breathe, feeling too much.

That's when he noticed Zheng Xi's hands carressing his arm, Mo's hands on his back, and He Tian's hands on his thighs, all of them stroking slowly, comforting him, and he could vaguely hear He Tian's voice telling him that he wanted him to always remember this. Fuck, like he'd ever forget, ever. _Fuck_! And then he smiled, almost laughed, but it hurt, so he closed his eyes and rode out the pain, waiting until it was manageable.

As soon as he'd adjusted, he felt He Tian move and Jian Yi's world exploded all over again. His nipples were tingling and hard, his cock was soft but growing, and he broke out in another wave of sweat as He Tian rolled his hips. "Oh, fuck", Jian Yi moaned, rolling his head on Mo's chest and whimpering. "God."

Mo's breaths were coming in harsh, quick jolts against Jian Yi's hair, and the blond could feel his cock twitching in his ass as He Tian's slid alongside it. He Tian held Jian Yi's gaze, pulled out, and thrust back in. Jian Yi groaned, the intense sensation had him on the edge, and he reached down to find that his cock was hard again.

He Tian grunted as he thrust again, and Jian Yi tried to keep his eyes on him, but it was too much. His head fell back, and he jerked his cock rapidly, letting Mo do the work of holding his legs open. He'd never felt so full, so tight, so unbelievably, fucking hot as when he looked up at He Tian and saw his expression as he pushed inside again and again. 

He Tian looked blissed out, and Jian Yi gripped his own cock as hard as he could, trying to imagine what it was like for He Tian's cock inside of him, so tight with Mo's dick there, too. Fuck. 

Jian Yi had to close his eyes. He felt like his ass was on fire, but it was the sweetest, most delicious fire he'd ever experienced. He Tian's thrusts were increasing in speed, and Jian Yi's cock trembled in his hand. He gave himself up to the sensations— the warmth of Mo's body beneath him, the stretch of his ass, the feeling of being fucked, the pull of his hand on his dick, and ultimately Zheng Xi still stroking his arm. They were all here, his three favorite people in the entire world, caring for him, loving him. It was almost too much.

When He Tian reached up and pulled on Jian Yi's nipples, Jian Yi shuddered, yelled, felt the world pull in tight, and then expand in ecstasy. He shook through an intense orgasm; his whole body shaking and shuddering, oblivious to He Tian's grunt and Mo's shout as they came, too, his ass clamping down on them both. 

A minute later, Jian Yi was moaning as He Tian slid out of him, and then helped him and Mo onto their sides for an easier withdrawal. Suddenly he felt too empty, felt his stomach start to turn and his bowels threatening to cramp, but Zheng Xi was there, easing behind him, sliding his rockhard cock inside Jian Yi. He was lose and slippery from the cum of the other two and Zheng Xi gave a few shallow thrusts.  
He Tian ran a hand over Jian Yi's forehead, and kissed his lips, before moving to the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Mo.

Jian Yi closed his eyes, his heart still trip-hammering in his chest, and he shivered in aftershocks that kept on coming, his ass clenching around Zheng Xi's dick every so often. The brunette didn't need long. Watching them had nearly been enough to make him come.  
He rolled Jian Yi onto his stomach and grabbed his left ass cheek, pressing hard, while putting his other hand onto the mattress next to his shoulder, leaning onto it for support.

Zheng Xi pushed harder, deeper, breath hitching in his throat. Under him, Jian Yi moaned, fingers curling into the sheets, and biting his bottom lip. "Xi-xi", he gasped. "Please... I... can't..." He was a mess. Physically and emotionally, stimulus satiation.  
The brunette's forehead sank down between Jian Yi's shoulder blades on his sweat soaked back, followed by a deep moan. "Fuck... sorry, I—"  
He gave two, three hard thrusts and his movements came to a halt, when his abs shook and quivered as he released his load in Jian Yi's ass.

Zheng Xi collapsed on top of him, breathing labored. He heard He Tian saying something to Mo, but he wasn't paying much attention. He smiled, holding the ash blond, and shuddering again as his softening cock slid out, wet and sticky with all of their cum.

Lazily Mo reached out to touch Zheng Xi's back. "I want to be next", he announced, already sounding sleepy again.  
He Tian deeply inhaled the scent of his skin —sweat, shower gel and sex— and gave a content hum. "Don't worry. We can all take turns..."


End file.
